The invention relates to a basic tool holder for attachment in an accommodating recess of a tool support, particularly a turret head, having a base part, to which can be attached a work-holding device by one or several clamping means, between which the tool is clamped. A component of the clamping force, directed radially towards the tool support, is produced by at least one abutment face between the base part and the work-holding device forming a wedge-shaped incline for the clamping means.
In basic holders of this type, the wedge-shaped incline for generating the radial component of the clamping force on the tool is formed by an obliquely rising elevation on the surface of the base part, however, with the disadvantage of additional material consumption for the elevation during the manufacture. In turret lathes, it is customary to clamp the base part of the basic holder by means of a clamping screw in the accommodating recess of the turret head. The clamping screw is in contact with a threaded borehole in the tool support and protrudes laterally or tangentially to the tool support into the recess. However, in known embodiments, the elevation or the hump for forming the wedge-shaped incline lies radially outside of the clamping screw, so that this screw is partially covered by the elevation and that therefore access to it for actuating it is very difficult.
Consequently, the invention providing a basic tool holder for tool supports, which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages, is easily manufactured, requires little material and is readily handled, particularly within a tool support receptacle. To solve the aforementioned problem, a basic holder with the initially mentioned characteristics is proposed, the abutment surface being disposed within an indentation in the base part.